


you can go

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: short and kinda incomplete idk





	you can go

It's nearly nine in the evening and Yoohyeon holds her phone tightly, the text on it's screen glaring right at her, short but precise.

"I'll be home late. Don't wait."

There's a jab in her chest and she's forced to swallow the bitter taste lingering at the tip of her tongue. Where did it go wrong?

It's obvious that Minji is avoiding her and it's been going on for two weeks ever since that heated fight they had the night Yoohyeon's father asked about having a grand-child during a family dinner.

Yoohyeon responded enthusiastically at the question and she showcased her obvious desire to have a child. Minji apparently was not pleased to hear it. Minji is very business minded. She pays a lot of attention to her craft and although they have been married for a year and a half, she never mentioned anything about kids.

Minji reasoned that she wants to enjoy having Yoohyeon all for herself or to focus more on funding their family so she can give her kids a great life and that is something Yoohyeon understands very well.

But it's normal to want something, to need something and to desire something and Yoohyeon honestly told her wife how she felt about it.

Minji told her that she was only thinking of herself and she does not give consideration about how Minji would feel or what Minji wants.

And it hurt Yoohyeon deeply.

She's Minji's wife. Of course, she wants what's best for her.

However, Minji stopped talking to her after that night even after a few attempts of Yoohyeon and Yoohyeon finally gave up. She has been rejected enough to keep it going, anyway.

And so she cries herself to sleep a lot, without Minji by her side as the woman usually goes home at wee hours, on most times, drunk or just simply irritated so she chooses not to add up on the older girl's stress.

But the situation is taking it's toll on her as she has started to develop insecurities that she never had before, fear and anxieties appeared out of nowhere.

She can't help but feel that Minji doesn't want her anymore and the fact that the woman is always on her phone, tapping and talking to someone did not help at all. She thinks Minji is seeing someone else which could be the reason as well why she's always home late.

She realized that maybe this is one of those sad love stories about married couples breaking up and-- well, it hurts a lot.

Yoohyeon was already curled up on the couch trying to wait for Minji when she was woken up by the rustling of keys. She stirs up and sits up slowly as Minji walks in with a tired expression. Thankfully, she's not drunk. It's almost 2 am and Yoohyeon sighs as the woman walks pass by her.

"Hey," She calls out to Yoohyeon and Yoohyeon looks up to her, eyes a bit puffy like how it were for the past few days now.

"Hey..." There's a crack in Yoohyeon's voice and she mentally scolds herself for showing any sign of vulnerability in front of Minji.

Minji doesn't care. She lost care for her already.

The older girl went about her errands and she was soon coming out of the bathroom, hair still wet. She throws a glance to the still sitting Yoohyeon on the couch before proceeding at the kitchen to make herself a cup of milk, Minji couldn't sleep without drinking one.

Yoohyeon sighs silently.

She carefully follows Minji on the kitchen and she finds the other girl scrolling on her phone once again, a small smile on her face and Yoohyeon feels the familiar jab on her chest.

"I was hoping we could talk..." Yoohyeon mutters and she's hoping to at least receive any reaction from the other girl but Minji is too occupied scrolling on her phone.

Yoohyeon decided that it's not the right time for it but looking at how terrible the situation is right now, Yoohyeon made up her mind.

"What were you saying?" Minji asks her finally and she stands immobile. Suddenly the words are nowhere to be found.

"I--" Her fingers fidget on the edge of the kitchen counter and she feels Minji's gaze on her, burning a hole in her chest with how cold it is. Yoohyeon's heart clenches. "No. Finish that first. Let's talk after."

Minji looks down and shrugs and goes back to scrolling through her phone. Yoohyeon bites her lip then walks away back to the couch, Her totoro blanket covering her as she muffles a silent cry.

It was 20 minutes after when Minji walks her way to her, hand scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. "Hey," She calls out and Yoohyeon gives her space by moving at the far end of the couch. Minji sits down and she looks at the TV flashing some weird fashion show without sounds.

"What was it you wanna talk about?"

There's silence for about a minute or two before Yoohyeon's glassy eyes turn to look at Minji, her lips trembling as she mumbles the next words she never thought she would be saying, ever.

"You can go." She starts and Minji's brows furrow in confusion. She scans every part of Minji's face and remembers every corner and paints it at the back of her mind. Tears slowly escape her eyes and Minji sits there, stunned. "If you no longer want this, you can go." She chokes on her words. "Just know that I love you so much."

The silence was deafening and only Yoohyeon's fail attempts to catch her breathe can be heard all over the place.

"I- I will be explaining it to my p-parents and... and I will m-move my stuff out tomorrow... you don't have to worry about it." Yoohyeon tries to say in between her sobs.

She inhales sharply, trying to wipe the unstoppable tears with the back of her palm. She looks at Minji, her vision is blurry. "Take care of yourself. Please, I love you so mu--"

The words fade in the air as Minji pulls her in a hug that could suck the life out of her, very tightly. She's given no time to react as her lips are then on Yoohyeon's, conveying everything she has failed to say the past days.

Her heart crushes at the sight of her wife crying and she realized how selfish she was and how much she valued pride instead of Yoohyeon's feelings. She hates herself, hates that Yoohyeon came to a point where she's already doubting the love Minji has for her.

And Minji was soon crying with the younger girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, baby." She kisses her hair and sniffed her scent. She took in everything and she figured out how much she held the need for Yoohyeon's touch and warmth for too long. For her stupid pride. "I love you so much."


End file.
